Fifteenth Session
The session began with the party in the dragon's lair, confronting a final puzzle to prove their worth. There was a scrambled-up collection of mosaic tiles on the floor, and eight holes in the ceiling arranged in a circle with variable light. Ishaq deduced that the holes on the ceiling represented phases of the Moon, and after a great deal of fumbling, the mosaic was re-arranged to reveal the face of the dragon surrounded by images of the different phases of the Moon. As soon as the first phase of the puzzle was solved, the eight holes above closed and the room was plunged into darkness. Glowing letters appeared on the floor: darkest nest, pain freed. Ishaq recognized this as an anagram, and the party figured out that its true form was speak friend, and enter. Ishaq spoke the draconic word for 'friend.' The massive doors opened, and an immense chamber beyond was revealed, containing the enormous brass dragon Izarius sitting on a massive pile of treasure, including a trident that was familiar to Fin, legendary weapons from early Raith history, a large onyx orb that was of immediate interest to Alana, and assorted shinies. The dragon asked the party's business and Ishaq led the parley with his usual graciousness, which impressed Izarius. Whhhhh, not knowing that dragons can see through illusions, had disguised himself as an elf. Izarius explained that he had put his 'guests' (hostages) to work for their disrespect, but would agree to their release in exchange for tribute, which the party provided in the form of: * Markoris: bag of ball bearings (magically shinied by Ishaq) * Alana: magically conjured dwarf elephant, which the dragon claimed as a pet * Max: two hand axes (very shiny) * Fin: ten gold pieces * Alice: two basilisk teeth * Raul: fifty gold pieces * Sol: crystal orb The tribute was accepted, but the dragon still wished for retribution against Whhhh, which Fin objected to strenuously. While this transpired, Alana covertly persuaded Markoris to attempt to steal the onyx orb from the dragon, disclosing to him and Ishaq that it was extremely important to her and could maybe end the world. Markoris made an attempt, but was caught by the dragon. Thinking quickly, Ishaq flashed the dragon a look at his hiddden scales to establish their common draconic heritage as he appealed to Izarius for clemency, and Alana explained the peril of the orb. Izarius relented, but magically marked Alana to perform a favour for him in return for granting her the orb. Whhhhh faced a similar fate, being marked to perform fifty years of tribute-gathering outside the lair to atone for his disrespect. With that business concluded, Izarius released the estimated sixty people he had seized from Whhhh's orgy, to Max's pleasure (there being a per-person bounty for such rescues). The dragon then opened a hidden door, which allowed the party and their new charges to quickly leave. Once outside, the wolverine left Alana to return to the freedom of the wild. The party was paid 10 GP by Raul, and then they and the orgygoers traveled together to the town of Wizard's Pit en route back to Traitor's Keep, this time not as prisoners. They were as always followed by the Crown's Eyes. In town, Max bought new axes from the Unfortunate Halfling Blacksmith to replace the ones he had given to the dragon, as well as a bag of caltrops with the aid of a disguised Ishaq, who also sold his leather armour. Fin bought a warm cloak, Alice tried to sell baslisk teeth, and Celia tried to obtain teeth. Everyone then got a drink at the Whirling Pig tavern where a 'never have I ever' game initiated by Whhhh got out of control, leaving Sol emotionally devastated once again.